Crash Glenn
| background = #863420 | font = Comic Sans | color1 = #CFB579 | fontcolor1 = #95673F | color2 = white | fontcolor2 = #95673F | bodyfontcolor = #95673F | image = Crash.gif | width = auto |name = Edward "Crash" Glenn | age = 22 | gender = Male | education = Graduated | birthday = June 24, 1993 | address = 14 Oak Avenue, Blackwood Mountain | occupation = Employee at Barfield Cafe | relationships = N/A | housemates = N/A | personality = Crash is a very immature twenty-one year old. He is extremely childish and highly enjoys things that mainly kids are interested in like sweets, video games, etc. Although he is childish, he can be serious if the situation calls it. Crash is also very tech savvy. He often hacks his games and can work well with anything that involves technology. He is a risk taker within the video game world, programming world, and internet world, and physically. He often enjoys trolling sites for fun. Being such a risktaker, he deemed himself as Crash as a little kid, and ditched the name Edward. | appearance = Crash has dark brown hair that he rarely ever grooms. His hair is usually messy. He has dark brown eyes that are always full of laughter and with a mischevious glint in them. He doesn't care much about clothing and dresses casually and plainly. He can sometimes be spotted with mismatching shoes or his clothes all messed up because he was in a rush. Crash also sometimes has stains on his clothes, which he doesn't mind. He probably would always be a mess if his father and best friend never complained about his lack of knowing how to be dressed in public. Quite a few times he has worn pajamas outside of his neighborhood. He stands at exactly 6 feet tall. | family = Jess Glenn: Jess is Crash's mother. He takes his reckless personality after her. He and his mother are much closer than he to his father. His mother usually supports everything he does and convinced his dad to let him not go to college and help pay for his new place. Ferdinand Glenn: Ferdinand is Crash's father. It was his idea to name him Edward and Bernard. He usually does not agree with Crash's antics, but lets him do them since his wife is on his son's side. | friends = Oscar Molloy: Oscar is Crash's best buddy. They share a lot of similarities and are like brothers. They became friends in eighth grade when Oscar had first moved into his neighborhood and they realized how much they had in common. After Oscar came out, Crash wasn't that surprised and honestly didn't care that mich about it. | history = Crash was born on June 24, 1993 to Jess and Ferdinand Glenn as Edward Bernard Glenn. When Edward was little, he had an intense taste for adventure, and was always doing reckless things, which he took after his mother. His father, on the other hand, did not approve of their behavior and was always trying to prevent he and his mother's shenanigans. He later just gave up on trying. As a child, his teachers noticed he had a very bright mind, and thought he had the capability to be a child genius, so they always tried to encourage him to apply himself and use his gamer's mind. He did not, and never really thought of himself as a genius, so the teachers just thought he needed encouragement. All throughout elementary school, his teachers always tried to get him to showcase his intelligent mind, much to his annoyance. He did enjoy the games, but was not pleased when he realized their schemes behind the puzzles and games had to do with academics. He met his current best friend Oscar in eighth grade when Oscar had moved into the neighborhood and they had instantly clicked when they found out their many similarities. In high school, most teachers classified him as a class clown, a troublemaker, and a delinquent, even though he never really did act up except for the occasional pranks, but it was his entire demeanor and carefree attitude that got him labeled as the aforementioned titles. He did not really care anyway. Throughout his school years, he never really had shown an interest for girls, like his friend Oscar. He never showed a dislike for them either, but was mostly neutral and never had a special attraction for anyone. When Crash graduated high school, he moved out of his parents' home and found his own place. They help with paying bills. Crash decided college wouldn't be right for him, so he decided not to go, much to his father's dismay. His mother was worried about how he could pay his bills on his own, so she got his father to let them help out. | trivia = *His real name is Edward Bernard Glenn. *He has never had a crush in his life. *He messes up in his texting a lot because he has such big fingers. | note = I really wanted a male character with a personality like this, I just needed a fc. I was searching things up when Atticus came up so BAM! | fc = Gregg Sulkin | user = Heatherblast9}}